


Vid: We Go Together

by thingswithwings



Category: multifandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Kink Bingo 2009, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: A multifandom watersports vid. Streaming available.
Kudos: 3





	Vid: We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Kink Bingo 2009! Song is "We Go Together" from the Grease OST.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?12827md9dazzduu)

[Link to lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/grease/we-go-together-lyrics/)


End file.
